Schweigen
by LottaKrach
Summary: [OneSCHOT] Hermine wird von Voldemort festgehalten und denkt über die letzten Jahre nach...


Also, warum ich die Kurz-FF Schweigen genannt habe, weiß ich auch nicht. Sollte eher denken heißen, oder so  
Aber ich belasse es jetzt bei schweigen

Das Kursivgedruckte stammt aus den Büchern, verdiene kein Geld damit, bla bla bla, geht um Hermine, viel spaß beim Lesen, gebt mir Komis und rechtschreibfehler dürfen berhalten werden

**Schweigen**

,Ich will wissen wo Harry Potter ist!"

Die kalte und grausige Stimme Lord Voldemorts drang in Hermines Ohr.  
Doch wie die letzten male sagte sie kein Wort über ihren besten Freund.  
Sie würde nicht verraten wo er sich aufhält.  
Sie würde nicht auf die dunkle Seite wechseln.  
Lieber würde sie sterben, als Harry zu verraten.  
Wieder einmal knallte die Tür zu.  
Und wieder einmal hörte Hermine ihn sagen:

,Sie wird es sagen, spätestens beim Cruciatus Fluch.  
Wir dürfen sie nicht töten, ich muss wissen wo sich der Junge auffällt.  
Bleibe hier Wurmschwanz.  
Achte auf sie!"

Und wieder war alles still geworden.

Hermine rannte eine Träne die Wange hinunter.  
Wie gerne würde sie jetzt bei Harry und Ron in Hogwarts sitzen.  
Oder einfach nur bei ihnen sein.  
Bis vor 3 Tagen war sie das auch noch.  
Die 3 Freunde waren gerade auf den Weg zu einem Horkrux, als ein zwei Todesser auftauchten.  
Aus denen wurden immer mehr.  
Sie versuchten sich zu verteidigen, doch nur Harry und Ron waren entkommen.  
Und Hermine saß jetzt hier in diesem dunklem Raum, ohne Fenster.  
Ohne Licht.  
Ohne Zuberstab.

Sie wusste noch genau wie sie, Harry und Ron sich kennen gelernt hatten.  
Es kam ihr vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.  
Es war im Zug nach Hogwarts gewesen.  
Neville hatte seine Kröte verloren und sie hatte ihm angeboten ihm zu helfen,  
als sie in das Abteil ihrer zukünftigen besten Freunde brach.

_,Hat jemand eine Kröte gesehen? Neville hat seine verloren."_

hatte sie gesagt und Ron erwiderte so wie er nun mal war

_,Wir haben ihm schon gesagt das wir sie nicht gesehen haben!"_

Ron wollte gerade seine Ratte, die sich später als den Mann herausstellte, der gerade ihre Tür bewachte, gelb zaubern, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Dabei hatte Hermine die Stirn gerunzelt.

_,Bist du sicher das das ein richtiger Zauberspruch ist?  
Jedenfalls ist er nicht besonders gut.  
Ich selbst habe mich an ein paar einfache Sprüche probiert, nur zum üben, und bei mir hat's immer geklappt.  
Keiner in meiner Familie ist magisch, es war ja so eine Überraschung als ich meinen Brief bekommen hab, aber ich hab mich unglaublich darüber gefreut, es ist nunmal die beste Schule für Zauberei, die es gibt, wie ich gehört hab- ich habe natürlich alle unsere Schulbücher auswendig gelernt, ich hoffe nur das reicht. Übrigens ich bin Hermine Granger und wer seid ihr?" _

Wahrscheinlich, dachte sie nun im nachhinein, hatte sie etwas zu schnell gesprochen, denn Harry und Ron sahen sich verdutzt an und murmelten dann:

_,Ich bin Ron Weasley" _

,Harry Potter!"

,Ach tatsächlich?"

Hermine musste damals einfach noch erzählen in welchen Büchern Harry stand.

_,Natürlich weiß ich alles über dich, ich hab noch ein paar andere Bücher gelesen, als Hintergrundlektüre, und du stehst in der 'Geschichte der modernen Magie', im 'Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste', und 'In der großen Chronik der Zauberei des Zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts!"_

Womöglich hatte sie ihn damit ein wenig überrumpelt, dachte sie jetzt und musste bei dem Gedanken an Harry's Gesicht lächeln.

_,Nicht zu fassen!" _

,Meine Güte, hast du das nicht gewusst, ich jedenfalls hätte alles über mich rausgefunden wenn ich du gewesen wäre. Wisst ihr eigentlich schon in welches Haus ihr kommt?  
Ich habe herumgefragt und hoffentlich komm ich nach Gryffindor, da hört man das Beste, es heißt, Dumbledore selber war dort, aber ich denke Ravenclaw wäre auch nicht schlecht...Gut denn, wir suchen jetzt besser weiter nach Nevillies Kröte. Übrigens, ihr beide solltet euch lieber umziehen, ich glaube wir sind bald da."

Und zusammen mit Neville hatte sie die beiden Jungs, die jetzt ihre besten Freunde waren, zurückgelassen.

Hermine winkelte ihre Beine an, schlang ihre Arme darum und betete ihren Kopf darin ein.  
Es war so schön gewesen, als sie sich dann endlich alle gefunden hatten.  
So schön, die beiden endlich ihre Freunde nennen zu können.

Seid dem hatte sie viel zusammen durchgestanden.  
Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, das die Kammer des Schreckens wieder geschlossen wurde.  
Ein für allemal.  
Sie, Ron und Hermine, waren dabei als Harry auf Sirius Black traf und etwas über seine Eltern heraus fand  
Sie war dabei als Harry durch das Trimagische Turnier musste. Auch wenn sie dort nicht immer bei ihm gewesen sein konnte, sie und Ron hatten doch alles getan um ihm zu helfen. Auch als Ron und Harry sich einmal gestritten hatten.  
In ihrem fünften Jahr dann war sie für Harry da als er von allen gedemütigt wurde, weil es ja nicht stimmte das Lord Voldemort wieder da war. Sie war bei ihm und Ron als sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen waren.  
Doch sie wusste das Harry und Ron das alles auch für sie machen würde und taten.  
Sie würden sie hier rausholen.  
Sicherlich.  
Hermine musste an ihren letzten Tag im 6. Schuljahr denken.  
Harry hatte erklärt das er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.  
Sie hatte ihn nur traurig angeschaut.

_,Ich wusste das du das sagen würdest, aber was willst du denn tun?" _

Er hatt erklärt, das es noch mal zu den Dursleys zurückkehren würde, bis zu seinem 17. Geburtstag.

_,Aber wo willst du denn hin, wenn du nicht in die Schule zurückkommst?"_

_,Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht nach Godric's Hollow zurückkehren. Für mich hat es dort angefangen., diese ganze Geschichte. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl das ich dort hingehen muss. Und ich könnte die Gräber meiner Eltern besuchen, das würde ich gerne."_

Ron hatte ihn gefragt was er dann vorhatte und Harry hatte gesagt das er die restlichen Horkruxe aufspüren würde. Es wäre seine Aufgabe. Und er wollte es tun. 4 Horkruxe waren noch draußen. Ein 5. in Voldemort selber. Er wollte es tun.  
Daraufhin hatten alle geschwiegen.  
Bis Ron das Wort ergriff.

_,Wir werden dort sein Harry" _

,Wie bitte?"

_  
,Im Haus von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel. Wir werden mit dir gehen, wo auch immer du hingehst!" _

,Nein!"

Harry hatte damals rasch auf Rons Äußerungen hin geantwortet.  
Und nun hatte Hermine wieder gesprochen.

_,Du hast einmal zu uns gesagt, das noch Zeit sei umzukehren, wenn wir wollten.  
Wir hatten genug Zeit, stimmt's?" _

Das stimmte.  
In ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte er es ihnen gesagt.  
Und sie waren nicht umgekehrt.  
Sie waren ihm gefolgt.  
Und er würde sie jetzt nicht allein lassen.  
Er würde ihr helfen.  
Er und Ron waren richtige Freunde.  
Sie würden sie befreien.  
Bald...


End file.
